Liberté !
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: Juste un drabble de quelques mots dans lequel j'imagines les pensées de la vipère face à une WWE totalement changée. Centon mentionné. Pas de Lemon. Seulement les pensées d'un homme.


Je ne savais plus si j'étais en colère ou bien calme, trop de pensées se chamboulait dans ma tête, à vrais dire je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose, la WWE nous enchaînait, nous conditionnait, les années McMahon était fini, le cœur avait explosé la McMahon dynastie était tombé, enfin dirons certains, tant d'année de pouvoir pour en arriver à une nouvelle dictature, un régime strict, un contrôle surveillé, des pas non plus libres mais soumis à des règles débiles. Je n'étais pas parfait, loin d'être l'homme qu'il voulait, je n'étais pas la tête d'affiche, je refusais de l'être, et puis quoi encore me laisser diriger comme un chien que l'on dresserait ? Il en était hors de question. Nous étions tous d'accord sur un point, la WWE n'était plus ce qu'elle était et méritait amplement de changer. De redevenir le lieu d'accueil et de chaleur que le siège de cette immense industrie avait été. Nous lever était maintenant synonyme de calvaire, si ceux qui n'avaient jamais fait leurs classes à l'armée n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi ressemblait les journées d'un soldat et bien les nouvelles règles de la WWE allait leur apprendre en partis. Nous n'étions plus les hommes d'avant, les hommes libre qui riaient pendant qu'ils courraient, qui s'échangeaient des tapes dans le dos en se disant les pires insultes avec le sourire aux lèvres, non, nous étions des robots conditionné, régler pour se lever à 6 heures le matin, courir, manger, s'entraîner, courir, manger, dormir. Ces faits à répétitions nous les suivions depuis plus d'un mois, et aucun de nous ne se plaignait, puisqu'il ne nous restait que l'envie de faire sourire les gens qui venait au show, mais il n'y avait plus aucune envie à être dans les locaux. La chaleur avait disparue et le seul moyen de nous garder ici, était les obligations de chacun, un pointage régulié, un émargement à chaque test physique, à chaque contrôle médical. Tous les catcheurs avaient perdu leur joie de vivre, les plus rieur était maintenant devenus les plus strict, et les plus calme et associable étaient devenu bien pire, la colère faisait l'unanimité. Plus personne ne s'entendait ou ne prenait le risque de plaisanter, Big Brother le retour s'était fait entendre et nous n'avions pas pu riposter, or nous nous retrouvions surveiller dans les quatre coins de l'industrie. La nouvelle construction était parfaitement étudier pour ne pas nous lâcher de vue, un stade en gomme totalement prêt à accueillir nos bourreaux et nous piètre lutteurs que nous étions. Une piste entière avait été aménagée, permettant les joggings à l'aurore et ceux au crépuscule, au milieu une grande piste ou des lignes était tracée, nous parquant dans de grandes colonnes et ligne, rangés par ordre alphabétique. Les repas avaient changé, un régime plus strict nous était imposé, nous faisant maigrir démesurément mais nous musclant bien plus que la norme. Beaucoup d'entre nous finissait dans les blocs médicaux, et nous entendions le plus souvent qu'ils étaient déporté dans l'hôpital le plus proche pour sous nutrition et déshydratation.

D'un point de vue personnel la situation était critique, catastrophique, voir même épouvantable, à présent seuls les plus anciens avait le droit à la parole, mais ils donnaient rarement leur avis, se remémorant le passé et regrettant les partis de cartes d'après show et les bons vieux jours de repos où ils pouvaient flâner entre ami déambuler dans la ville. Garder une certaine vie.

La colère était pour nous le seul moyen de tenir, la hargne que nous avions à montrer aux gens que la WWE n'avait pas changée et que nous valions toujours le coup d'être considérés comme des athlètes de hauts niveau sans pour autant nous soumettre à des contrôle anti-dopage, non nous n'étions pas des drogués certainement pas.

La seule personne qui me tenait encore ici était mon homme, tenu en laisse par l'amour démesuré que je portais à mon mari, qui me regardait avec un regard empli de promesse que nous ne resterions pas ainsi à vie, mais même en regardant au creux de ses yeux je savais que j'avais raison, jamais rien ne changerais et tant que nous ne manifesterions pas notre mécontentement les choses resterons tels quelles et beaucoup d'entre nous perdrons leurs emplois et leur santé à se crever pour faire rêver, ou pour rêver le soir que rien n'a changé et idéaliser leur vie d'avant au sein de la compagnie, vie qui avait brûlée vive. Au fond la chose qui me mettait hors de moi était le regard triste de mon homme que je voyais chaque matin chaque soir, son entrain qui avait disparu, sa joie de vivre. The Marine, John Cena n'était avant qu'un pseudonyme, mais j'avais bien à mes côté un Marine conditionné à la mode WWE. Qui avait son slogan, pugnacité, loyauté et respect, d'accord pour la pugnacité, mais la loyauté en vers quoi ? Une entreprise qui faisait de lui un Play mobile sans vie, et du respect envers un haut placé péter de tune qui, pendant que nous crevions sous la chaleur, se dorait la pilule sur les plages paradisiaque de la Californie ? Il était maso y avait pas à dire. Au fond de mon cœur un vois me criait de partir, de prendre mes jambes à mon coup et d'en fuir pendant que mon énergie me le permettait encore, avant de finir comme les autres, mais la fuite ne me rendrait jamais ma liberté, je resterais prisonnier du fait de reprendre ma vie et de laisser tous les autres dans cet enfer. Nous avions signer des contrats avec un homme de respect et d'honneur qui avait vue défiler devant lui des années de luttes et de fans, mais maintenant nous avions clairement signé des pactes avec le diable lui-même. Je ne voulais pas fuir, pas sans eux, alors le seul moyens de remédier à cette charade était bien la lutte, mais comment pousser des hommes et des femmes apeuré de perdre leur seuls revenus, à se relever contre les seuls abrutit qui osaient les rémunérer pour donner 4 show par semaines. Personne ne me suivrait. Pas même mon homme qui dirait que ce n'ai encore que mes envie de révolte.

Seulement je n'avais plus envie de rien, je priais le ciel le soir et chaque matin en silence que les nouveaux soit renversé que les anciens reviennent et que tout changent pour nous. Pour retrouver, les sourires, la vie, la chaleur, la bonne humeur. Un staff au sourire et non des hommes et des femmes terrifié devant nos nouvelles carrures et nos visages fermés. Je voulais être libre et faire ce pourquoi j'étais né, faire ce que je savais faire le mieux, faire rêver les enfants, donner tort au gens qui dirait que nous ne sommes que des pantins guidés par l'argent et le dopage, voir les étoiles dans les yeux des hommes et des femmes, des enfants de tous âges. Signer des cartes, même postale, des posters géant, des pancartes improvisées, faire la couverture des jeux vidéo, faire la lecture à des enfants malades. Réhabilité la Make A Wish. Faire sourire.

Je voulais recommencer à aimer mon métier, aimé ma passions, l'aimer à m'en donner corps et âmes pour un ring, une grande planche sur des ressorts renforcée, 4 piliers et des cordes attachées. Tourner sur moi-même pour regarder les gradins remplis. Laisser les flashs m'aveugler et rentré dans les backstages et entendre les félicitations chaleureuse des athlètes individuels qui ne serait pas en compétition contre le reste de la compagnie et contre eux-mêmes. Je n'aimais rien de ce nouveau régime, sauf un homme parmi tous les autres qui me gardait cloîtré ici, mon amour pour lui mettait ma liberté entre parenthèse, car je n'étais pas un homme conditionné, je faisais partit des non-silencieux, des majorités prompte à la révoltes, à créer des mutineries. Un parfait anarchiste. Un homme sans foi ni loi, qui ne vivait que pour l'homme qui avait perdu son sourire. Car il était celui qui me faisait attendre et espérer, car mon cœur restait à l'endroit auquel il appartenait. Au creux de ses mains, et dans le gris de ces murs.

Je n'étais plus un mec libre mais un mec qui espère.


End file.
